


I got harassed for fic and all you got was this crappy attempt at it

by masterofthewhisperers



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, Excessive use of the word fuck, F/M, Pentos, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofthewhisperers/pseuds/masterofthewhisperers
Summary: Life, Joanna, and a lil smut in Pentos
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	I got harassed for fic and all you got was this crappy attempt at it

**Author's Note:**

> The first half of this has been written since June, the second half got written tonight, the title might get changed idk it reminds me of old Fall Out Boy track titles so who knows. Hope you like it, if you hate it I really don’t care.

Jaime and Cersei held hands as the sun began to set on the ocean’s horizon. It had been a calm day, actually, every day had been calm since they had arrived in Pentos. The birth of their now four year old daughter had been the most chaotic day and it still didn’t compare to their everyday life in Westeros. They were both thankful for that; for a different pace, for their beautiful daughter, for another chance. Jaime pulled Cersei to him and kissed her temple as he kept a watchful eye on Joanna who was roaming ahead, picking up seashells. 

He pried his eyes from  
Jo to look at his sister, “I love it here. I have all I need; you and the baby,” he said before he kissed her. 

Cersei pulled away and gave his cheek a small pat before she laughed, “the baby isn’t such a baby anymore,” she said with a sad smile.

Before Jaime could reply they heard a wave splash and saw Joanna crash to the ground, losing all of her seashells as she cried out. 

Jaime and Cersei raced to her side but before they could say anything Joanna grabbed one of her fallen seashells and threw it into the ocean and yelled, “Fuck this!” at the blue abyss. 

“Joanna Lannister.” Cersei called out in a commanding tone as Jo whipped her head around to look at her, “where did you learn that?”

Joanna’s face broke into a guilty expression as she looked between her parents. Cersei looked displeased and behind her Jaime was trying not to laugh, he knew exactly where she had learned it. 

Cersei ignored Jaime and moved to pick the young lioness up, “I’m not mad. That’s a bad word and you shouldn’t say it, okay?” Joanna nodded in response with tear filled eyes, “Now where did you learn it, sweetheart,” Cersei asked as she kissed Joanna’s forehead. 

Joanna with tears brimming her eyes and a small pout on her face look at Cersei and then at Jaime as she mumbled something incoherent. 

Cersei gave her a questioning look, “What did you say?” She asked even though she thought she already knew the answer. 

Joanna looked at Jaime, “I-...I don’t know. I just know it,” she responded as she buried her head in the crook of Cersei’s neck, “I’m so sorry. I won’t say it again.”

Cersei hugged her tighter, “I think I know just where you learned the word,” she said in a disapproving tone before glaring at Jaime, who was pretending to stare off into space hoping not to attract her attention, then heading back to the house. 

//

Cersei had succeeded in giving Jaime the silent treatment for a few hours, there were few things she could do to annoy him but completely ignoring him usually did the trick; it hurt him far more than lashing out did, he saw her lashing out as a form of foreplay and by the time her lecture was finished he was ready to bang her on the nearest piece of furniture. Granted, ignoring him wasn’t an easy task, he was persistent in his attempts to get her attention from bringing in random flowers from Joanna’s garden to his more physical and intimate efforts; she managed to snub every effort. That is until it was time to put Joanna to bed, he hadn’t missed one since she was born and it was unlikely he would miss tonight simply because Cersei wouldn’t talk to him. 

Jaime paced around the house, he knew Cersei wasn’t happy, why she wasn’t happy had him confused. He knew she was mad Joanna had said fuck, what he had to do with that left him stumped. Of all words she had to say the most aggressive four letter word, a word that represented his and Cersei’s favorite activity. He laughed, like mother like daughter. He walked around unbothered, knowing Cersei couldn’t keep the silent treatment up much longer, she’d cave as soon as he laid down next to her. His mind automatically switched to all the things he would do to her once they were in bed, but before he could get ahead of himself he was pulled from his thoughts by a small voice yelling, “daddy, it’s time for bed”. 

He jogged up the stairs and peeked his head around the corner of the doorway to Joanna’s room. Joanna spotted him and gave an excited grin as he stood with a mischievous expression. Cersei sat next to Joanna, absentmindedly playing with the little girl’s blonde locks. Jaime quickly lunged at the two of them and dove onto the bed causing Joanna to squeal in glee as Cersei smiled at the scene before her. His head, strategically, landed in Cersei’s lap and he pulled Joanna down to cuddle. 

Cersei lovingly watched them interact as Joanna begged for a bedtime story. Jaime finally agreed, not that he was going to deny her anyway, and settled on Jo’s favorite story, The Queen and The Knight. He dove into a fairytale version of their life in Westeros, Joanna always ooh-ed and ahh-ed when she heard the knight cut down stags, snakes, or dragons for the queen. She was particularly interested in the queen’s politics and ruling, like mother like daughter Jaime supposed. However, her favorite part though was the forbidden love story the queen and knight weaved throughout it all. Joanna let out a big yawn and Jaime decided to end tonight’s story with the knight returning to the queen after being held captive for months. 

Joanna rolled in Jaime’s arms to look at Cersei, “Mama, are you still mad at dad?”

Cersei hesitated and looked between Jo’s innocent doe eyes and Jaime’s questioning squint, “No, but he really needs to watch his language around you. I can’t imagine where else you would’ve learned that word, Joanna.”

Joanna looked at her like she had walked out of a fire with three hatched dragons, “I didn’t learn that from him,” she said defensively, “I LEARNED IT FROM YOU,” she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

Jaime nearly choked on his laughter, as Cersei tried to deny what Joanna had said. 

“No, mom, you taught me it.”

Cersei pulled Jaime’s hair in an attempt to shut up his laughing, “When? When did I teach you that?”

Joanna looked between her parents, “Every night. I hear you yell it every night to dad.”

This caused Jaime to laugh even harder. He kissed Joanna, “I’m going to bed,” he said in between laughs, “you yell it every night” he chuckled to himself as he walked out the door. 

“I’m going to bed too, mama. Good night,” Joanna said in a tone of finality before rolling over. 

Cersei kissed her goodnight and slowly walked to her and Jaime’s room, “Fuck? I don’t yell out fuck while being fucked,” she spoke to herself as she entered the room. 

“Yes, you do,” Jaime replied from his spot on the bed, “come here and I’ll prove it.”

Cersei joined him on the bed and Jaime slowly kissed his way down her body and worked to remove her clothes. Once she was undressed, he pulled back to admire her in all her glory. He began to nip at her hip before he ran his tongue along her slit and began lightly sucking on her clit. Cersei let out a deep moan as she ran her fingers through Jaime’s hair. He chuckled, knowing she’d be screaming out soon enough, before his tongue went to work. 

“Fuck. Jaime. Jaime, fuck,” she began panting as he expertly ate her out. 

He slightly pulled back to look at her, she was lost in ecstasy and he slowly began to stroke himself. “Cersei. Cersei.” He began to breathlessly pant, “I’m so ready to be inside of you.” She watched as he beat off his throbbing cock and she reached down to touch herself, he noticed this and swatted her hand away before she could start and he pushed himself inside of her with enough force to knock the headboard against the wall. 

“Fuck, Jaime,” she cried out as he rode her like he was a knight riding into war to fight for his queen.

She was about to cum, he could feel her constrict around his cock. She began to pant fuck repeatedly as he thrust in and out of her. He buried his face in her neck as he continued to rail her through her orgasm. He bit down on her collar bone as she raked her nails over his back, sure to leave a mark. 

She came for a second time and loudly cried out “fuck” and Jaime quickly came after her. They stayed like that, perfectly content holding each other, long enough for him to go soft inside of her. 

“I love you,” he said as he kissed her neck and rolled off of her, “but Joanna is right, you do yell fuck a lot,” he finished with a chuckle. 

She rolled over to rest her head on his chest before she pinched his arm, “I do not say it a lot.”

He hugged her tighter, “You yelled it out at least 5 times and panted it every time I thrusted,” he said as he closed his eyes to find sleep.


End file.
